1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new use for a known pharmaceutical compound. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of etofylline clofibrate for the treatment of elevated uric acid levels (hyperuricaemia).
2. Description of the Prior Art
1-(7-Theophyllinyl)-2-ethyl-[2-(p-chlorphenoxy)-isobutyrate], otherwise known as etofylline clofibrate, having the formula: ##STR1## is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,413 as offering excellent antilipemic and anticholesterolemic properties as well as pronounced peripheral and vasodilative effect. However, its use in the treatment of hyperuricaemia is not known.